The present invention pertains to a chain for maintaining the ends of a vertical blind in a predetermined geometrical relation to each other. It relates particularly to a chain which is easily manufactured, and which provides a high degree of strength for securing together the ends of a vertical blind in predetermined geometric relation to each other.
Vertical blinds typically comprise a plurality of vertically oriented slats or louvers that hang vertically from a headrail, and which cooperate to provide an ornamental appearance to a window or other type of structure. The slats(louvers) are manipulated (e.g., rotated about vertical axes) to change their orientation relative to the window, thereby changing the ornamental appearance of the window or controlling the glare of the sun.
Typically, the bottom ends of the slats forming the vertical blind are secured together with chains. The chains help maintain the slats in a predetermined geometrical relation to each other when the blind is hanging from the headrail and also when the blind is being manipulated into a different geometrical orientation relative to a window. In addition, the slats are joined together by chains which maintain the slats in generally vertical orientation, and to help insure proper relative movement of the slats when the blind is manipulated. A conventional type of prior chain for a vertical blind comprises a metal chain comprised of metal links and small metal balls disposed at the ends of the metal links. In addition, at periodic spaced intervals there are plastic clips which can be secured to portions of the ballast weight at the lower end of each of the vertical slats. The plastic clips also have resilient portions which are designed to allow the ball portions of the chains to be snap fitted to the clips in order to secure the chain with the clip. Another known type of chain construction provides fabric (e.g., nylon) threads with plastic balls that are snap fitted into the resilient portions of the clips in order to secure the chain to the clips.